Mi primer acercamiento a ti
by Joker of Life
Summary: El primer encuentro de Sena y Hiruma, el menor no se siente muy seguro de lo que ocurrirá, pero Hiruma aceptará lo que el inseguro castaño le pida, dejando de lado su carácter demoníaco para complacer a su chico. Mal summary, lo sé, pero espero que pasen y lo lean y espero que les guste.


Mi primer acercamiento a ti

No podía seguir así, verlo era como una tortura para él, a pesar de que lo trataba mal y lo ignoraba, no podía dejar de sentir aquello por el chico.

El entrenamiento ya había terminado y todos se habían ido, todos excepto Sena quien se había tomado su tiempo ya que, ser el core-back era algo agotador, más con los entrenamientos para fortalecerse.

-**¿Aún sigues aquí enano?**- preguntó aquella voz que conocía más que bien, la cual le provocó un escalofrío de miedo en el cuerpo, haciéndolo voltear.

-**H-Hiruma...**- balbuceó el menor al sentir la penetrante mirada del rubio -**Y-Yo solo me estaba tomando mi tiempo... sigo cansado por el entrenamiento**- explicó el castaño mirando al más alto, pero este parecía mirar a otra parte, un poco más abajo...

Sena se había puesto la camisa del uniforme, pero no se la había abrochado, lo cual, era una gran tentación para el mayor.

Ver como su pecho subía y bajaba moderadamente rápido por el entrenamiento, las suaves marcas de músculos en el abdomen del castaño, y aquella cara de inocencia que lo hacía ver adorable.

Hiruma no podía detener más aquella sensación que le llegaba cual torrente al cuerpo al ver aquella deliciosa presa. Sin pensarlo más ni quitar la vista de su torso, Hiruma se acercó al menor hasta acorralarlo contra la pared.

Mirando hacia abajo, vio como la cara de Sena se enrojecía ante su cercanía, y luego la levantó con sus delgados dedos...

-**H-Hiruma, ¿qué...**- pero no pudo terminar su más que obvia pregunta, ya que los labios del rubio los sellaron.

Era un beso lento, casto, un beso que expresaba todo lo que el más alto sentía por el corredor.

A falta de aire, el rubio se separó del castaño, la expresión de este último era la más tierna y apetecible, su cara aún elevada y sonrojada violentamente, sus labios entreabiertos respirando de forma errante, sonrosados y brillantes, sus ojos café medio serrados y su cabeza apoyada en la pared.

Hiruma esperaba que el menor hiciera algo, pero parecía estar perdido en el espacio... iba a decir algo, pero Sena le tomó de la corbata y lo volvió a traer hacia él plantándole un nuevo beso en la boca.

Las manos del rubio se colaron por la camisa abierta del menor, y la acariciaron la espalda, y la cintura, esto último sobresaltando a Sena.

-**Lo siento**- dijo con su infantil tono de voz.

-**¿Tienes cosquillas?**- preguntó Hiruma rozando con la yema de sus dedos la cintura del menor nuevamente, sintiéndolo estremecerse.

-**No... no son cosquillas, solo, soy muy sensible en esa zona**- respondió Sena intentando quitar las manos de Hiruma de ahí.

-**Mmm, ya veo**- dijo para alejarse del castaño y dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-**¡Espera!... a- a donde vas**- dijo avergonzado por lo efusiva que salió su exclamación.

-**¿Por qué te interesa?**- preguntó el rubio.

-**Es queeeeee...**- Sena agachó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo.

Hiruma había decidido irse, ya que, si bien quería tener a Sena solamente para él, no se sentía capaz de obligarlo a hacer aquello, no si el chico no se sentía listo.

-**No quiero que me dejes así**- susurró el castaño.

-**¿Qué?**- preguntó el más alto al no haber escuchado al menor.

-**No quiero que me dejes así... quiero... q-quiero que sigas**- dijo apenado y sonrojado a más no poder.

-**¿Con que eso quieres, enano?**- cuestionó Hiruma; Sena solo asintió levemente. -**Ven, acompáñame**- dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta y echándose un chicle a la boca.

-¿**A-Adonde?**- cuestionó el menor avanzando hacia Hiruma

-**A mi casa claro está, no creo que quieras hacerlo aquí, ¿o si?**- respondió el rubio mirando a Sena, quien se sonrojó. -**Eso pensé**-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo pasó, ambos caminaban en silencio, Hiruma caminaba con ese aire despreocupado pero atemorizante, mientras que Sena caminaba con la cabeza gacha sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos.

-**Ya llegamos**- anunció el rubio, sacando de sus pensamientos al menor.

El menor miró la casa, era una casa normal, bastante grande, de color celeste.

El mayor se adelantó a abrir la puerta, él entró y luego el castaño.

-**Acompáñame, mi habitación está arriba**- dijo mientras el otro le seguía por detrás subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación.

Una puerta de color negro sobresalía de las de color blanco, abriéndola, una habitación de color grafito, con algunos postres de equipos de Football-Americano, un escritorio con un ordenador, cuadernos, armas, y junto a la pared la cama del rubio.

Sena dejó sus cosas en el piso, inseguro de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Unos brazos le rodearon, y un tierno beso fue depositado en su mejilla, haciéndole sonrojar.

-**Te noto inseguro ante esto**- comentó Hiruma hundiendo su cara en los castaños cabellos del menor.

-**Pues lo estoy, yo nunca...**- pero no pudo continuar ya que la mano del mayor cubrió su boca.

-**No te preocupes**- dijo tomando al menor de la mano y llevándolo a su cama.

Hiruma se sentó, y puso a Sena entre sus piernas, lo tomó suavemente de la corbata y lo jaló hacia si suavemente, hasta que los labios del menor chocaran con los suyos.

Era algo extraño para Sena que Hiruma se comportara así -**Él siempre es tan agresivo, pero ahora... ahora es más tierno**- pensaba, mientras el rubio lo besaba lentamente.

Se separaron un poco respirando agitadamente, el mayor tenía los ojos abiertos y el castaño entrecerrados.

-**Hiruma**- susurró Sena como perdido

-**Sena...**- dijo el mayor acostando al mencionado.

-**Me... me llamaste por mi nombre**- dijo el castaño sonriendo dulcemente.

-**Como sea**- dijo para volver a besarlo.

Hiruma quería hacerlo suyo ahí mismo en aquel instante, pero... no podía hacerlo, no si Sena se sentía nervioso, a demás... nunca lo obligaría ya que él era muy especial, lo haría cuando el castaño estuviera listo.

La tarde pasó tranquila, en un silencio interrumpido por dos respiraciones agitadas.

Solo besos y suaves caricias recorrían ambos cuerpos, era un comienzo tierno, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca de forma tan íntima, era mejor no apresurar nada, dejar que todo fluyera.

-**Perdóname**- dijo Sena sentándose en la cama.

-**¿Por qué lo dices?**- preguntó el rubio mirándolo.

-**Porque... supongo que a ti te gustaría hacer más que esto**- respondió sonrojándose.

-**Tienes razón**- dijo sentándose. -**No niego que quiero más que esto pero... si no te sientes listo, simplemente no lo haré, no quiero obligarte ni que te obligues a esto**- dijo como si nada y depositando un suave beso en la sien del castaño.

-**Gracias**- dijo mirándolo dulcemente para apoyarse en su hombro y sentir como Hiruma le rodeaba la cintura para atraerlo más a él y comenzar a besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

**yo: ¿Que tal me ha quedado? es mi primer fic de Eyeshield 21, y no quería que siendo el 1º fuera un T o M, me sentiría mal **

**_mi mente: querrás decir pervertida ¬u¬_**

**yo: quería que sonara más suave y no así ¬n¬**

_**mi mente : ¬u¬**_

**yo: cállate y no molestes más... bien luego de eso ¬¬... ¿les gustó, se entiende?, acepto sus quejas, recomendaciones, comentarios positivos, etc...**

**Bien, cuídense y gracias por leer este fic byebyechu n.n**


End file.
